September 7
Events * AD 70 – A Roman army under Titus occupies and plunders Jerusalem. * 878 – Louis the Stammerer is crowned as king of West Francia by Pope John VIII. *1159 – Pope Alexander III is chosen. *1191 – Third Crusade: Battle of Arsuf: Richard I of England defeats Saladin at Arsuf. *1228 – Holy Roman Emperor Frederick II lands in Acre, Israel, and starts the Sixth Crusade, which results in a peaceful restoration of the Kingdom of Jerusalem.A History of the Crusades: The Impact of the Crusades on the Near East By Kenneth M. Setton, Norman P. Zacour, Harry W. Hazard, p.363-364 *1303 – Guillaume de Nogaret takes Pope Boniface VIII prisoner on behalf of Philip IV of France. *1571 – Thomas Howard, 4th Duke of Norfolk, is arrested for his role in the Ridolfi plot to assassinate Queen Elizabeth I of England and replace her with Mary, Queen of Scots. *1652 – Around 15,000 Han farmers and militia rebel against Dutch rule on Taiwan. *1695 – Henry Every perpetrates one of the most profitable pirate raids in history with the capture of the Grand Mughal ship Ganj-i-Sawai. In response, Emperor Aurangzeb threatens to end all English trading in India. *1706 – War of the Spanish Succession: Siege of Turin ends, leading to the withdrawal of French forces from North Italy. *1764 – Election of Stanisław August Poniatowski as the last ruler of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth. *1776 – According to American colonial reports, Ezra Lee makes the world's first submarine attack in the Turtle, attempting to attach a time bomb to the hull of [[HMS Eagle (1774)|HMS Eagle]] in New York Harbor (no British records of this attack exist). *1778 – American Revolutionary War: France invades Dominica in the British West Indies, before Britain is even aware of France's involvement in the war. *1812 – French invasion of Russia: The Battle of Borodino, the bloodiest battle of the Napoleonic Wars, was fought near Moscow and resulted in a French victory. *1818 – Carl III of Sweden–Norway is crowned king of Norway, in Trondheim. *1822 – Dom Pedro I declares Brazil independent from Portugal on the shores of the Ipiranga Brook in São Paulo. *1857 – Mountain Meadows massacre: Mormon settlers slaughter most members of peaceful, emigrant wagon train. *1860 – Italian unification: Giuseppe Garibaldi enters Naples. *1864 – American Civil War: Atlanta is evacuated on orders of Union General William Tecumseh Sherman. *1873 – Emilio Castelar y Ripoll becomes President of the First Spanish Republic. *1876 – In Northfield, Minnesota, Jesse James and the James–Younger Gang attempt to rob the town's bank but are driven off by armed citizens. *1893 – The Genoa Cricket & Athletic Club, to become one of the oldest Italian football clubs, is established by British expats. *1895 – The first game of what would become known as rugby league football is played, in England, starting the 1895–96 Northern Rugby Football Union season. *1896 – The first successful heart surgery was conducted on this day by Ludwig Rehn *1901 – The Boxer Rebellion in Qing dynasty China officially ends with the signing of the Boxer Protocol. *1906 – Alberto Santos-Dumont flies his 14-bis aircraft at Bagatelle, France for the first time successfully. *1907 – Cunard Line's sets sail on her maiden voyage from Liverpool, England, to New York City. *1909 – Eugène Lefebvre crashes a new French-built Wright biplane during a test flight at Juvisy, south of Paris, becoming the first aviator in the world to lose his life in a powered heavier-than-air craft. *1911 – French poet Guillaume Apollinaire is arrested and put in jail on suspicion of stealing the Mona Lisa from the Louvre museum. *1916 – US federal employees win the right to Workers' compensation by Federal Employers Liability Act (39 Stat. 742; 5 U.S.C. 751) *1920 – Two newly purchased Savoia flying boats crash in the Swiss Alps en route to Finland where they would serve with the Finnish Air Force, killing both crews. *1921 – In Atlantic City, New Jersey, the first Miss America Pageant, a two-day event, is held. * 1921 – The Legion of Mary, the largest apostolic organization of lay people in the Catholic Church, is founded in Dublin, Ireland. *1923 – The International Criminal Police Organization (INTERPOL) is formed. *1927 – The first fully electronic television system is achieved by Philo Farnsworth. *1929 – Steamer capsizes and sinks on Lake Näsijärvi near Tampere in Finland. 136 lives are lost. *1932 – The Battle of Boquerón, the first major battle of the Chaco War, commences. *1936 – The last thylacine, a carnivorous marsupial named Benjamin, dies alone in its cage at the Hobart Zoo in Tasmania. *1940 – World War II: The German Luftwaffe begins the Blitz, bombing London and other British cities for over 50 consecutive nights. *1942 – World War II: Australian and US forces inflict a significant defeat upon the Japanese at the Battle of Milne Bay. *1943 – A fire at the Gulf Hotel in Houston kills 55 people. * 1943 – World War II: The German 17th Army begins its evacuation of the Kuban bridgehead (Taman Peninsula) in southern Russia and moves across the Strait of Kerch to the Crimea. *1945 – Japanese forces on Wake Island, which they had held since December of 1941, surrender to U.S. Marines. *1945 – The Berlin Victory Parade of 1945 is held. *1953 – Nikita Khrushchev is elected first secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. *1963 – The Pro Football Hall of Fame opens in Canton, Ohio with 17 charter members. *1965 – During an Indo-Pakistani War, China announces that it will reinforce its troops on the Indian border. * 1965 – Vietnam War: In a follow-up to August's Operation Starlight, United States Marines and South Vietnamese forces initiate Operation Piranha on the Batangan Peninsula. *1970 – Fighting between Arab guerrillas and government forces in Amman, Jordan. *1977 – The Torrijos–Carter Treaties between Panama and the United States on the status of the Panama Canal are signed. The United States agrees to transfer control of the canal to Panama at the end of the 20th century. * 1977 – The 300-metre-tall CKVR-DT transmission tower in Barrie, Ontario, Canada, is hit by a light aircraft in a fog, causing it to collapse. All aboard the aircraft are killed. *1978 – While walking across Waterloo Bridge in London, Bulgarian dissident Georgi Markov is assassinated by Bulgarian secret police agent Francesco Giullino by means of a ricin pellet fired from a specially-designed umbrella. *1979 – The Chrysler Corporation asks the United States government for US$1.5 billion to avoid bankruptcy. *1986 – Desmond Tutu becomes the first black man to lead the Anglican Church in South Africa. *1988 – Abdul Ahad Mohmand, the first Afghan in space, returns aboard the Soviet spacecraft Soyuz TM-5 after nine days on the Mir space station. *1997 – Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor a fifth-generation, single-seat, twin-engine, all-weather stealth tactical fighter aircraft developed for the United States Air Force (USAF). *1999 – A 5.9 magnitude earthquake rocks Athens, rupturing a previously unknown fault, killing 143, injuring more than 500, and leaving 50,000 people homeless. *2005 – Egypt holds its first-ever multi-party presidential election. *2008 – The United States government takes control of the two largest mortgage financing companies in the US, Fannie Mae and Freddie Mac. *2010 – A Chinese fishing trawler collided with two Japanese Coast Guard patrol boats in disputed waters near the Senkaku Islands. *2011 – A plane crash in Russia kills 43 people, including nearly the entire roster of the Lokomotiv Yaroslavl Kontinental Hockey League team. *2012 – Canada officially cuts diplomatic ties with Iran by closing its embassy in Tehran and orders the expulsion of Iranian diplomats from Ottawa, over nuclear plans and purported human rights abuses. Births * 923 – Emperor Suzaku of Japan (d. 952) *1438 – Louis II, Landgrave of Lower Hesse (d. 1471) *1524 – Thomas Erastus, Swiss physician and theologian (d. 1583) *1533 – Elizabeth I of England (d. 1603) *1641 – Tokugawa Ietsuna, Japanese shogun (d. 1680) *1683 – Maria Anna of Austria (d. 1754) *1694 – Johan Ludvig Holstein-Ledreborg, Danish Minister of State (d. 1763) *1705 – Matthäus Günther, German painter (d. 1788) *1707 – Georges-Louis Leclerc, Comte de Buffon, French mathematician, cosmologist, and author (d. 1788) *1726 – François-André Danican Philidor, French chess player and composer (d. 1795) *1740 – Johan Tobias Sergel, Swedish sculptor and illustrator (d. 1814) *1777 – Heinrich Stölzel, German horn player and composer (d. 1844) *1791 – Giuseppe Gioachino Belli Italian poet and author (d. 1863) *1795 – John William Polidori, English physician and author (d. 1821) *1801 – Sarel Cilliers, South African preacher and activist (d.1871) *1807 – Henry Sewell, English lawyer and politician, 1st Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1879) *1810 – Hermann Heinrich Gossen, Prussian economist and academic (d. 1858) *1813 – Emil Korytko, Polish activist and translator (d. 1839) *1815 – John McDouall Stuart, Scottish explorer and surveyor (d. 1866) *1818 – Thomas Talbot, American businessman and politician, 31st Governor of Massachusetts (d. 1886) *1819 – Thomas A. Hendricks, American lawyer and politician, 21st Vice President of the United States (d. 1885) *1829 – August Kekulé, German chemist and academic (d. 1896) *1831 – Alexandre Falguière, French sculptor and painter (d. 1900) *1836 – Henry Campbell-Bannerman, Scottish merchant and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1908) * 1836 – August Toepler, German physicist and academic (d. 1912) *1842 – Johannes Zukertort, Polish-English chess player, linguist, and journalist (d. 1888) *1851 – Edward Asahel Birge, American zoologist and academic (d. 1950) *1855 – William Friese-Greene, English photographer, director, and cinematographer (d. 1921) *1860 – Grandma Moses, American painter (d. 1961) *1862 – Edgar Speyer, American-English financier and philanthropist (d. 1932) *1866 – Tristan Bernard, French author and playwright (d. 1947) *1867 – Albert Bassermann, German-Swiss actor (d. 1952) * 1867 – J. P. Morgan Jr., American banker and philanthropist (d. 1943) *1869 – Ben Viljoen, South African general (d. 1917) *1870 – Aleksandr Kuprin, Russian pilot, explorer, and author (d. 1938) *1871 – George Hirst, English cricketer and coach (d. 1954) *1875 – Edward Francis Hutton, American businessman and financier, co-founded E. F. Hutton & Co. (d. 1962) *1876 – Francesco Buhagiar, Maltese politician, 2nd Prime Minister of Malta (d. 1934) * 1876 – C. J. Dennis, Australian poet and author (d. 1938) *1877 – Mike O'Neill, Irish-American baseball player and manager (d. 1959) *1883 – Theophrastos Sakellaridis, Greek composer and conductor (d. 1950) *1885 – Elinor Wylie, American author and poet (d. 1928) *1887 – Edith Sitwell, English poet and critic (d. 1964) *1892 – Eric Harrison, Australian soldier and politician, 27th Australian Minister for Defence (d. 1974) * 1892 – Oscar O'Brien, Canadian priest, pianist, and composer (d. 1958) *1893 – Leslie Hore-Belisha, English politician, Secretary of State for War (d. 1957) *1894 – Vic Richardson, Australian cricketer, footballer, and sportscaster (d. 1969) * 1894 – George Waggner, American actor, director, and producer (d. 1984) *1895 – Jacques Vaché, French author and poet (d. 1919) *1900 – Taylor Caldwell, English-American author (d. 1985) * 1900 – Giuseppe Zangara, Italian-American assassin of Anton Cermak (d. 1933) *1903 – Margaret Landon, American missionary and author (d. 1993) * 1903 – Dorothy Marie Donnelly, American poet and author (d. 1994) *1904 – C. B. Colby, American author (d. 1977) *1907 – Ahmed Adnan Saygun, Turkish composer and musicologist (d. 1991) *1908 – Paul Brown, American football player and coach (d. 1991) * 1908 – Michael E. DeBakey, American surgeon and educator (d. 2008) * 1908 – Max Kaminsky, American trumpet player and bandleader (d. 1994) *1909 – Elia Kazan, Greek-American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 2003) *1911 – Todor Zhivkov, Bulgarian police officer and politician, Head of State of Bulgaria (d. 1998) *1912 – David Packard, American engineer and businessman, co-founded Hewlett-Packard (d. 1996) *1913 – Martin Charteris, Baron Charteris of Amisfield, English soldier and courtier (d. 1999) * 1913 – Anthony Quayle, English actor (d. 1989) *1914 – Lída Baarová, Czech-Austrian actress (d. 2000) * 1914 – Graeme Bell, Australian pianist and composer (d. 2012) * 1914 – James Van Allen, American physicist and philosopher (d. 2006) *1915 – Pedro Reginaldo Lira, Argentinian bishop (d. 2012) * 1915 – Kiyosi Itô, Japanese mathematician and academic (d. 2008) *1917 – Leonard Cheshire, English captain, pilot, and humanitarian (d. 1992) * 1917 – John Cornforth, Australian-English chemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2013) * 1917 – Jacob Lawrence, American painter and educator (d. 2000) *1919 – Briek Schotte, Belgian cyclist and coach (d. 2004) *1920 – Harri Webb, Welsh journalist and poet (d. 1994) *1921 – Peter A. Peyser, American soldier and politician (d. 2014) *1922 – Lucien Jarraud, French-Canadian journalist and radio host (d. 2007) *1923 – Nancy Keesing, Australian author and poet (d. 1993) * 1923 – Peter Lawford, English-American actor (d. 1984) * 1923 – Louise Suggs, American golfer, co-founded LPGA (d. 2015) *1924 – Daniel Inouye, American captain and politician, Medal of Honor recipient (d. 2012) * 1924 – Leonard Rosenman, American composer and conductor (d. 2008) *1925 – Laura Ashley, Welsh-English fashion designer, founded Laura Ashley plc (d. 1985) * 1925 – Allan Blakeney, Canadian lawyer and politician, 10th Premier of Saskatchewan (d. 2011) * 1925 – Bhanumathi Ramakrishna, Indian actress, singer, director, and producer (d. 2005) *1926 – Samuel Goldwyn Jr., American director and producer (d. 2015) * 1926 – Donald J. Irwin, American lawyer and politician, 32nd Mayor of Norwalk (d. 2013) * 1926 – Patrick Jenkin, Baron Jenkin of Roding, English lawyer and politician, Secretary of State for the Environment (d. 2016) * 1926 – Erich Juskowiak, German footballer (d. 1983) * 1926 – Don Messick, American voice actor (d. 1997) *1927 – Eric Hill, English-American author and illustrator (d. 2014) * 1927 – Claire L'Heureux-Dubé, Canadian lawyer and jurist *1928 – Kathleen Gorham, Australian ballerina (d. 1983) *1930 – Baudouin of Belgium (d. 1993) * 1930 – Sonny Rollins, American saxophonist and composer * 1930 – S. Sivanayagam, Sri Lankan journalist and author (d. 2010) *1931 – Charles Camilleri, Maltese composer and conductor (d. 2009) *1932 – Malcolm Bradbury, English author and academic (d. 2000) * 1932 – John Paul Getty Jr., American-English philanthropist and book collector (d. 2003) *1934 – Mary Bauermeister, German painter and illustrator * 1934 – Waldo de los Ríos, Argentinian composer and conductor (d. 1977) * 1934 – Sunil Gangopadhyay, Indian author and poet (d. 2012) * 1934 – Omar Karami, Lebanese lawyer and politician, 58th Prime Minister of Lebanon (d. 2015) * 1934 – Little Milton, American singer and guitarist (d. 2005) *1935 – Abdou Diouf, Senegalese lawyer and politician, 2nd President of Senegal * 1935 – Dick O'Neal, American basketball player and dentist (d. 2013) *1936 – Brian Hart, English race car driver and engineer, founded Brian Hart Ltd. (d. 2014) * 1936 – Buddy Holly, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (d. 1959) * 1936 – Apostolos Kaklamanis, Greek lawyer and politician, Greek Minister of Justice *1937 – John Phillip Law, American actor (d. 2008) * 1937 – Oleg Lobov, Russian politician, Premier of the Russian SFSR *1939 – Latimore, American singer-songwriter and pianist * 1939 – Peter Gill, Welsh actor, director, and playwright *1940 – Dario Argento, Italian director, producer, and screenwriter * 1940 – Abdurrahman Wahid, Indonesian journalist and politician, 4th President of Indonesia (d. 2009) *1942 – Billy Best, Scottish footballer * 1942 – Alan Oakes, English footballer and manager * 1942 – Andrew Stone, Baron Stone of Blackheath, English businessman and politician * 1942 – Jonathan H. Turner, American sociologist *1943 – Beverley McLachlin, Canadian lawyer and jurist, 17th Chief Justice of Canada *1944 – Forrest Blue, American football player (d. 2011) * 1944 – Bertel Haarder, Danish lawyer and politician, Education Minister of Denmark * 1944 – Peter Larter, English rugby player * 1944 – Earl Manigault, American basketball player and coach (d. 1998) * 1944 – Bora Milutinović, Serbian footballer and manager *1944 – Houshang Moradi Kermani, Iranian author *1945 – Jacques Lemaire, Canadian ice hockey player and coach * 1945 – Vic Pollard, English-New Zealand rugby player and footballer * 1945 – Curtis Price, American musicologist and academic * 1945 – Peter Storey, English footballer *1946 – Willie Crawford, American baseball player (d. 2004) * 1946 – Joe Klein, American journalist and author * 1946 – Suzyn Waldman, American sportscaster *1948 – Susan Blakely, American actress *1949 – Gloria Gaynor, American singer-songwriter * 1949 – Dianne Hayter, German-English politician * 1949 – Barry Siegel, American journalist and academic *1950 – David Cannadine, English historian and author * 1950 – Johann Friedrich, German-Australian engineer (d. 1991) * 1950 – Julie Kavner, American actress * 1950 – Peggy Noonan, American author, journalist, speechwriter, and pundit *1951 – Chrissie Hynde, American singer-songwriter and guitarist * 1951 – Morris Albert, Brazilian singer-songwriter * 1951 – Mark Isham, American trumpet player and composer * 1951 – Mark McCumber, American golfer *1952 – Ricardo Tormo, Spanish motorcycle racer (d. 1998) *1953 – Michael Byron, American composer *1954 – Corbin Bernsen, American actor * 1954 – Michael Emerson, American actor *1955 – Mira Furlan, Croatian-American actress *1956 – Michael Feinstein, American singer and pianist * 1956 – Byron Stevenson, Welsh footballer (d. 2007) * 1956 – Diane Warren, American songwriter *1957 – Jermaine Stewart, American singer-songwriter and dancer (d. 1997) *1960 – Brad Houser, American bass player * 1960 – Andrew Voss, Australian sportscaster and author *1961 – LeRoi Moore, American saxophonist and songwriter (d. 2008) * 1961 – Jean-Yves Thibaudet, French pianist *1962 – Jennifer Egan, American novelist and short story writer * 1962 – Hasan Vezir, Turkish footballer and manager *1963 – Eazy-E, American rapper and producer (d. 1995) *1965 – Angela Gheorghiu, Romanian soprano * 1965 – Darko Pančev, Macedonian footballer * 1965 – Uta Pippig, German runner * 1965 – Andreas Thom, German footballer and manager *1966 – Vladimir Andreyev, Russian race walker * 1966 – Lutz Heilmann, German politician * 1966 – Toby Jones, English actor * 1966 – Gunda Niemann-Stirnemann, German speed skater *1967 – Alok Sharma, Indian-English accountant and politician *1968 – Marcel Desailly, Ghanaian-French footballer * 1968 – Gennadi Krasnitski, Russian figure skater and coach *1969 – Darren Bragg, American baseball player and coach * 1969 – Rudy Galindo, American figure skater *1970 – Gino Odjick, Canadian ice hockey player * 1970 – Tom Everett Scott, American actor *1971 – Shane Mosley, American boxer and trainer *1972 – Jason Isringhausen, American baseball player and coach *1973 – Shannon Elizabeth, American model and actress * 1973 – Alex Kurtzman, American director, producer, and screenwriter *1974 – Mario Frick, Swiss-Liechtensteiner footballer * 1974 – Antonio McDyess, American basketball player *1975 – Norifumi Abe, Japanese motorcycle racer (d. 2007) * 1975 – Harold Wallace, Costa Rican footballer and manager *1976 – Wavell Hinds, Jamaican cricketer *1977 – Molly Holly, American wrestler and trainer * 1977 – Jon Macken, English-Irish footballer *1978 – Matt Cooke, Canadian ice hockey player * 1978 – Erwin Koen, Dutch footballer * 1978 – Ersin Güreler, Turkish footballer *1979 – Nathan Hindmarsh, Australian rugby league player and sportscaster * 1979 – Paul Mara, American ice hockey player * 1979 – Owen Pallett, Canadian singer-songwriter and keyboard player * 1979 – Brian Stokes, American baseball player *1980 – Emre Belözoğlu, Turkish footballer * 1980 – Sara Carrigan, Australian cyclist * 1980 – Serhiy Chopyk, Ukrainian footballer * 1980 – Gabriel Milito, Argentinian footballer * 1980 – Javad Nekounam, Iranian footballer * 1980 – Mark Prior, American baseball player *1981 – Gökhan Zan, Turkish footballer *1982 – Andre Dirrell, American boxer * 1982 – George Bailey, Australian cricketer * 1982 – Emese Szász, Hungarian fencer *1983 – Philip Deignan, Irish cyclist * 1983 – Annette Dytrt, German figure skater * 1983 – Pops Mensah-Bonsu, English-American basketball player *1984 – Ben Hollingsworth, Canadian actor * 1984 – Farveez Maharoof, Sri Lankan cricketer * 1984 – Vera Zvonareva, Russian tennis player *1985 – Adam Eckersley, English footballer * 1985 – Rafinha, Brazilian footballer * 1985 – Wade Davis, American baseball player *1986 – Charlie Daniels, English footballer * 1986 – Colin Delaney, American wrestler *1987 – Tommy Elphick, English footballer * 1987 – Sammy Moore, English footballer * 1987 – Danny North, English footballer * 1987 – Evan Rachel Wood, American actress and singer * 1987 – Aleksandra Wozniak, Canadian tennis player *1988 – Alex Harvey, Canadian skier * 1988 – Kevin Love, American basketball player *1991 – Dale Finucane, Australian rugby league player * 1991 – Amar Garibović, Serbian skier (d. 2010) *1994 – Elinor Barker, Welsh track cyclist *1995 – George Williams, Welsh footballer Deaths * 251 – Sima Yi, Chinese general and politician (b. 179) * 355 – Claudius Silvanus, Roman general * 859 – Emperor Xuānzong of Tang, Chinese emperor (b. 810) *1134 – Alfonso the Battler, Spanish emperor (b. 1073) *1151 – Geoffrey Plantagenet, Count of Anjou (b. 1113) *1202 – William of the White Hands, French cardinal (b. 1135) *1251 – Viola, Duchess of Opole *1312 – Ferdinand IV of Castile (b. 1285) *1354 – Andrea Dandolo, doge of Venice (b. 1306) *1362 – Joan of the Tower (b. 1321) *1464 – Frederick II, Elector of Saxony (b. 1412) *1496 – Ferdinand II of Naples (b. 1469) *1559 – Robert Estienne, English-French printer and scholar (b. 1503) *1566 – Suleiman the Magnificent, Ottoman sultan (b. 1494) * 1566 – Nikola Šubić Zrinski, Croatian general (b. 1506) *1573 – Joanna of Austria, Princess of Portugal (b. 1535) *1619 – Melchior Grodziecki, Polish priest and saint (b. 1582) * 1619 – Marko Krizin, Croatian priest, missionary, and saint (b. 1589) *1622 – Denis Godefroy, French lawyer and jurist (b. 1549) *1644 – Guido Bentivoglio, Italian cardinal and historian (b. 1579) *1655 – François Tristan l'Hermite, French author and playwright (b. 1601) *1657 – Arvid Wittenberg, Swedish field marshal (b. 1606) *1685 – William Carpenter, English-American settler, co-founded Rhode Island and Providence Plantations (b. 1605) *1729 – William Burnet, Dutch-American civil servant and politician, 21st Governor of the Province of New York (b. 1688) *1741 – Blas de Lezo, Spanish admiral (b. 1689) *1798 – Peter Frederik Suhm, Danish-Norwegian historian and author (b. 1728) *1799 – Louis-Guillaume Le Monnier, French botanist and physicist (b. 1717) *1809 – Buddha Yodfa Chulaloke, Thai king (b. 1737) *1833 – Hannah More, English poet, playwright, and philanthropist (b. 1745) *1840 – Jacques MacDonald, French general (b. 1765) *1871 – Kimenzan Tanigorō, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 13th Yokozuna (b. 1826) * 1871 – Mehmed Emin Aali Pasha, Ottoman politician, 217th Grand Vizier of the Ottoman Empire (b. 1815) *1881 – Sidney Lanier, American poet and academic (b. 1842) *1891 – Lorenzo Sawyer, American lawyer and judge (b. 1820) *1892 – John Greenleaf Whittier, American poet and activist (b. 1807) *1893 – Hamilton Fish, American lawyer and politician, 26th United States Secretary of State (b. 1808) *1907 – Bogdan Petriceicu Hasdeu, Romanian philologist, journalist, and playwright (b. 1838) *1910 – William Holman Hunt, English painter and soldier (b. 1827) *1920 – Simon-Napoléon Parent, Canadian lawyer and politician, 12th Premier of Quebec (b. 1855) *1921 – Alfred William Rich, English author and painter (b. 1856) *1929 – Frederic Weatherly, English lawyer, author, and songwriter (b. 1848) *1933 – Edward Grey, 1st Viscount Grey of Fallodon, English ornithologist and politician, Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs (b. 1862) *1939 – Kyōka Izumi, Japanese author, poet, and playwright (b. 1873) *1940 – José Félix Estigarribia, Paraguayan soldier and politician, President of Paraguay (b. 1888) *1941 – Mario García Menocal, Cuban lawyer and politician, President of Cuba (b. 1866) *1942 – Cecilia Beaux, American painter and academic (b. 1855) *1949 – José Clemente Orozco, Mexican painter and illustrator (b. 1883) *1951 – Maria Montez, Dominican-French actress (b. 1912) * 1951 – John French Sloan, American painter and etcher (b. 1871) *1954 – Bud Fisher, American cartoonist (b. 1885) *1956 – C. B. Fry, English cricketer, academic, and politician (b. 1872) *1959 – Maurice Duplessis, Canadian lawyer and politician, 16th Premier of Quebec (b. 1890) *1960 – Wilhelm Pieck, German carpenter and politician, President of East Germany (b. 1873) *1961 – Pieter Sjoerds Gerbrandy, Dutch lawyer, jurist, and politician, 34th Prime Minister of the Netherlands (b. 1885) *1962 – Karen Blixen, Danish memoirist and short story writer (b. 1885) * 1962 – Graham Walker, English motorcycle racer and journalist (b. 1897) *1964 – Walter A. Brown, American businessman (b. 1905) *1969 – Everett Dirksen, American lieutenant and politician (b. 1896) *1970 – Yitzhak Gruenbaum, Polish-Israeli journalist and politician, 1st Internal Affairs Minister of Israel (b. 1879) *1971 – Spring Byington, American actress (b. 1886) * 1971 – Ludwig Suthaus, German tenor (b. 1906) *1972 – Dimitris Poulianos, Greek painter and illustrator (b. 1899) *1973 – Holling C. Holling, American author and illustrator (b. 1900) * 1973 – Lev Vladimirsky, Kazakhstani-Russian admiral (b. 1903) *1974 – S. M. Rasamanickam, Ceylon politician (b. 1913) *1978 – Cecil Aronowitz, South African-English viola player (b. 1916) * 1978 – Keith Moon, English drummer (The Who) (b. 1946) * 1978 – Charles Williams, English composer and conductor (b. 1893) *1979 – I. A. Richards English literary critic and rhetorician (b. 1893) *1981 – Christy Brown, Irish author, poet, and painter (b. 1932) *1982 – Ken Boyer, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1931) *1984 – Joe Cronin, American baseball player and manager (b. 1906) * 1984 – Josyf Slipyj, Ukrainian cardinal (b. 1892) * 1984 – Don Tallon, Australian cricketer (b. 1916) * 1985 – Jacoba van Velde, Dutch author (b. 1903) *1985 – José Zabala-Santos, Filipino cartoonist (b. 1911) *1986 – Les Bury, English-Australian public servant and politician, 26th Australian Minister for Foreign Affairs (b. 1913) *1988 – Sedad Hakkı Eldem, Turkish architect (b. 1908) *1989 – Mikhail Goldstein, Ukrainian violinist and composer (b. 1917) *1990 – Earle E. Partridge, American general and pilot (b. 1900) * 1990 – A. J. P. Taylor, English historian and journalist (b. 1906) *1991 – Edwin McMillan, American physicist and chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1907) *1994 – Eric Crozier, English director and playwright (b. 1914) * 1994 – Dennis Morgan, American actor (b. 1908) * 1994 – Terence Young, Chinese-English director and screenwriter (b. 1915) *1995 – Russell Johnson, American cartoonist (b. 1893) *1996 – Bibi Besch, Austrian-American actress (b. 1942) *1997 – Mobutu Sese Seko, Congolese soldier and politician, President of Zaire (b. 1930) *2000 – Bruce Gyngell, Australian-English broadcaster (b. 1929) *2001 – Igor Buketoff, American conductor and educator (b. 1915) * 2001 – Billie Lou Watt, American actress and voice artist (b. 1924) *2002 – Uziel Gal, German-Israeli colonel and gun designer, designed the Uzi (b. 1923) *2003 – Warren Zevon, American singer-songwriter (b. 1947) *2004 – Bob Boyd, American baseball player (b. 1925) *2006 – Hiroshi Takase, Japanese cinematographer (b. 1955) *2008 – Kune Biezeveld, Dutch minister and theologian (b. 1948) * 2008 – Ilarion Ciobanu, Romanian rugby player and actor (b. 1931) * 2008 – Don Haskins, American basketball player and coach (b. 1930) * 2008 – Gregory Mcdonald, American author (b. 1937) * 2008 – Nagi Noda, Japanese director and producer (b. 1973) *2010 – Amar Garibović, Serbian skier (b. 1991) * 2010 – William H. Goetzmann, American historian and author (b. 1930) * 2010 – Barbara Holland, American author (b. 1933) * 2010 – John Kluge, German-American businessman (b. 1914) *2011 – Victims of the 2011 Lokomotiv Yaroslavl air disaster ** Pavol Demitra, Slovakian ice hockey player (b. 1974) ** Alexander Karpovtsev, Russian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1970) ** Igor Korolev, Russian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1970) ** Stefan Liv, Polish-Swedish ice hockey player (b. 1980) ** Jan Marek, Czech ice hockey player (b. 1979) ** Brad McCrimmon, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1959) ** Karel Rachůnek, Czech ice hockey player (b. 1979) ** Kārlis Skrastiņš, Latvian ice hockey player (b. 1974) ** Ruslan Salei, Belarusian ice hockey player (b. 1974) ** Josef Vašíček, Czech ice hockey player (b. 1980) *2012 – César Fernández Ardavín, Spanish director and screenwriter (b. 1923) * 2012 – Aleksandr Maksimenkov, Russian footballer and manager (b. 1952) * 2012 – Daniel Weinreb, American computer scientist and programmer (b. 1959) *2013 – Albert Allen Bartlett, American physicist and academic (b. 1923) * 2013 – Romesh Bhandari, Pakistani-Indian politician and diplomat, 13th Foreign Secretary of India (b. 1928) * 2013 – Frank Blevins, English-Australian politician, 7th Deputy Premier of South Australia (b. 1939) * 2013 – Pete Hoffman, American cartoonist (b. 1919) * 2013 – Ilja Hurník, Czech playwright and composer (b. 1922) * 2013 – Fred Katz, American cellist and composer (b. 1919) *2014 – Jack Cristil, American sportscaster and radio host (b. 1925) * 2014 – Raul M. Gonzalez, Filipino lawyer and politician, 42nd Filipino Secretary of Justice (b. 1930) * 2014 – Yoshiko Ōtaka, Chinese-Japanese actress, singer, and politician (b. 1920) * 2014 – Harold Shipp, Canadian businessman and philanthropist (b. 1926) *2015 – Dickie Moore, American actor (b. 1925) * 2015 – Candida Royalle, American porn actress, director, and producer (b. 1950) * 2015 – Guillermo Rubalcaba, Cuban pianist, composer, and bandleader (b. 1927) * 2015 – Voula Zouboulaki, Greek actress (b. 1924) Holidays and observances * Air Force Day (Pakistan) * Christian feast day: ** Anastasius the Fuller ** Clodoald ** Gratus of Aosta ** István Pongrácz ** Marko Krizin ** Regina ** September 7 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * Earliest day on which National Grandparents Day can fall, while September 13 is the latest; celebrated on the first Sunday after Labor Day. (United States) * Constitution Day (Fiji) * Independence Day (Brazil), celebrates the independence of Brazil from Portugal in 1822. * Military Intelligence Day (Ukraine) *National Acorn Squash Day (United States) *National Beer Lover's Day (United States) *National Salami Day (United States) * National Threatened Species Day (Australia) * Victory Day (Mozambique) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada References Category:Days of the year Category:September